POM: Truth Or Dare Featuring: The Kid's
by Demonizedangel455
Summary: IIIIIIIMMMMMM BACK! & This has there kid's but they stay as animal's so yeah...I sorry to the people that where sad that the first one finished. So I made another one...READ & REVIEW! But no FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

****

I felt REALLY bad for making people sad (Huh? That rymed) So I made another one *Dramatic Pose* WITH THERE KID'S. But there gonna be in there animal form's (Yeah I dont wanna write them as human's I will run out of idea's). There info is on my profile...

Anywho ENJOY! X3

* * *

DA455: X) IM-A BACK! Uh-oh *Duck's flying chair* WELL IM SORRY!

Everyone: Riiiight. Uh-Oh *Duck's another flying chair*

DA455: Anywho here are the rules:

Rules: Yeah um it's the same as her last truth or dare (& if you didint read that then this wont make sense)

DA455: Aaaannnd guess who's back *Whistle's* Come on in here

Three animal's come through the door.

The first one is a penguin with bite mark's on her neck & she had light grey eye' looked alot like private.

The second one was lemur who had black fur, black & white ring tail & he had dark grey eye's with white around them. He looked alot like julien

The last one was a otter who also had black fur, had white around her eye's also & grey eye color. She looked alot like marlene

Everyone: ?

DA455: The penguin is: Angela, The lemur is: Alex & The otter is: Angel

Everyone: Oh

DA455: Whelp send in those Truth Or Dare's... & again im sorry. BYE!

Everyone: Bye...


	2. Chapter 2

************************************************

****************************************

****

Im pretty sure this chapter is gonna SHOCK you if not... alright then & I do accept any review just to let you know

ENJOY! X3

* * *

DA455: Hello & here's the first Truth Or Dare:

************************************************

************************************************

********

**Privateismine**

************************************************************************************************

**Yay! A new one! Alex and Julien have to switch places for a chapter. Alex, as king, you get to dare one person of your choosing! Angela, no touching or talking to Private for the whole chapter! Blowhole, take Marlene on a date! Skipper, no going crazy. Remember Essense? She's a penguin now. *Wiggles eyebrows* Private, eat as many winkies as you possibly can. Now, ride every ride in Six Flags! Rico, if he throws up, you get to distroy everything that has Lunacorns and Winkies!**

Alex: *Evil smile & look's at Julien*

Julien: O.O'' That be tellin' me that that's not-AAAAAHHHHH!

*5 Minutes later*

Alex: Come on Julien you have to be nice to Mort for... 2 chapter's.

Julien: OH HELL NO!

Kitka: JULIEN!

Julien: *Mumbles* FINE! *Walks over to Mort*

Mort: FEEEEET! *Hold's on to Julien's feet*

Julien: *Sigh's & Sit's down*

Angela: Bu-Bu-But-

Angel: No but's Angela

Angela: AWWWW *Feel's a tug on her flipper* Hm *Look's down*

Penny: Does that mean I cant hug daddy?

Angela: *Smiles* Im pretty sure you can

Penny: :) *Hug's Private (Her dad) (Your reaction: O.O)*

Private: :) *Hug's his daughter*

Rose & Robin: Im sorry WHAT!

Marlene: Yep, i'll be right back *Start's walking out the door with Blowhole* Be good! & dont make your dad mad!

Rose & Robin: Kay *Look's at there dad* Who's Essense?

Skipper: O.O" Uhhhhh No one (Your reaction: O.O)

Angela: Oh no

Private: Oh YES! *Eat's 1,000 Winkie's* WHO WANT'S TO GO TO SIX FLAG'S!

All The Kid's: ME ME ME!

Private: LET'S GO! *Run's out the door with the kid's following*

*5 Hours Later*

Private: *In the bathroom throwing up*

Rico, Sophie (Rico's Wife) & Bomb (Rico's & Sophie's Daughter): *Blow's up The Winkie's & Lunacorn's ALL AROUND the WORLD* *Laugh's manically*

DA455: Mmm kay, Well see ya next time...BYE!

Everyone: BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

****

****

************************************************

****************************************

****

ENJOY! X3

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************

DA455: Hello's first:

********

**Privateismine **

**What? *Eyes watering* I was too late! *Crys uncontrollably* IT'S TIME FOR MY REVENGE!**

**Private: DIVORCE YOUR WIFE!... okay, I won't do that. How did you... you know have a child? Its so weird! Take your little family to Blowhole's lair and mess up everything! Aw, loving family!**

**Penny: Aw, your cute! Want a ballerina? Here you go!**

**Rico: Blow up the Empire State Building!**

**Skipper: Rebuild it... with your CHILDREN!**

**Kowalski: Are you free some time? I need help with my science HW. It has to do with the elements. Wait!... Sing the element song to all the children!**

Private: Oh that was easy.. First-*Mouth get's covered

Angela: Private this is for TEEN'S not ADULT'S

Private: Oh, Well *Grab's Angela's flipper & Penny's flipper* TO BLOWHOLE'S LAIR!

Blowhole: *Spit take* Im sorry WHAT!

DA455: 3...

Angel: 2...

Alex: 1...

Blowhole: O.O *Drive's out the door (Remember he drive's what ever the mall cop's drive)*

DA455: Hehe

*A couple of hours later*

Private, Angela & Penny: *Come back*

Skipper: Where's Blowhole

Penny: At his used-to-be lab crying

Robin: *Snikers*

Penny: *Notice's a ballerina* Ooooo *Take's it* Who does this belong to

Angel: It belong's to you

Penny: Yay! *Hug's the doll*

privateismine: *Whisper's to Angela* That thing has poison in it! If she loses it, she turns EVIL!

Angela: O.O" PENNY DONT LOSE THAT DOLL!

Penny: Okay...

Rico: *Turns to Bomb* Watch how I do it

Bomb: *Crosses her arm's* (Look's on Profile to find out what she is) Okay let it RIP dad!

Rico: *Smile's evily & snap's his flipper's which cause the Empire State Buliding to fall*

Bomb: OoO

Skipper: All right, KID'S FRONT & CENTER!

Robin & Rose: O.O *Goes & stand's like soldier* DAD YES DAD!

Skipper: All right *Pull's a diagram of the Empire State Buliding*

Rose: WOW that's a BIG buliding

Robin: Uh-huh

Skipper: We are going to rebulid the Empire State Bulding to it's original way

Rose & Robin: DAD YES DAD!

Skipper: Now LET'S GO! *Walk's out the door*

Rose & Robin: *Follow there dad*

*2 Day's Later*

Skipper, Rose & Robin: *Have greese, dirt & little bit's of concrete on them & the Empire Sate Bulding is DONE!*

Skipper: Good work kid's

Rose & Robin: Thank's dad

Kowalski: All right kid's sit down, im gonna sing you a song (Kowalski's there Teacher)

Jenny & Mark: Whatcha singing us dad

Kowalski: The element song

Kid's: AWWWWW

Kowalski: *Take's a deep breath* Now, if I may digress momentarily from the main stream of this evenings symposium, I'd like to sing a song which is completely pointless but which is something I picked up during my career as a scientist. This may prove useful to somebody some day perhaps, in a somewhat bizarre set of circumstances. It's simply the names of the chemical elements set to a possibly recognizable tune.

*Play's piano that came out of no were*

There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium,  
And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium,  
And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium,  
And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium,  
Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium,  
And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium,  
And gold and protactinium and indium and gallium,

*Take's a deep breath*

And iodine and thorium and thulium and thallium.

There's yttrium, ytterbium, actinium, rubidium,  
And boron, gadolinium, niobium, iridium,  
And strontium and silicon and silver and samarium,  
And bismuth, bromine, lithium, beryllium, and barium.

Isn't that interesting?

DA455: IT HURT'S MY BRAIN!

Kowalski: I knew it would. *Looking at kid's*

I hope you're all taking notes, because there's going to be a short quiz next period.

Kid's: WHAT!

Kowalski: There's holmium and helium and hafnium and erbium,  
And phosphorus and francium and fluorine and terbium,  
And manganese and mercury, molybdenum, magnesium,  
Dysprosium and scandium and cerium and cesium.  
And lead, praseodymium, and platinum, plutonium,  
Palladium, promethium, potassium, polonium,  
And tantalum, technetium, titanium, tellurium,

*Take's a deep breath*

And cadmium and calcium and chromium and curium.

There's sulfur, californium, and fermium, berkelium,  
And also mendelevium, einsteinium, nobelium,  
And argon, krypton, neon, radon, xenon, zinc, and rhodium,  
And chlorine, carbon, cobalt, copper, tungsten, tin, and sodium.

These are the only ones of which the news has come to Ha'vard,  
And there may be many others, but they haven't been discavard.

DA455: Uhh okay, *Hold's my head* My brain hurt's now, Anyway see ya next chapter... bye

Everyone: Bye...


	4. Chapter 4

****

****

************************************************

****************************************

****

ENJOY! X3 (Sorry for the long wait)

* * *

DA455: Helloz

Rose: Just get on with it

DA455: *Glares*

Rose: O.O *Backs up*

F T 113: AHHHHH! I'm so happy you made another one! *Hugs DA455* Wait, do you still remember me? To jug your memory, I dare everyone to have a dance with Julien, Skipper you shall breakdance only(again).

Skipper: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *Faints*

DA455: He remembered XD

F T 113: K. Julien! How are you? I have a dare for you... I dare you to make a rap about the penguins.

K. Julien: Uhh how do I your king wrap de silly penguins

DA455: *Facepalm* Not WRAP, RAP about the penguins... you know ryming... in a song

K. Julien: Oh *Clears his throat* I got nothin

DA455: *Bangs her head on a wall*

K. Julien: Oooo I have one... De penguins are so silly dat dey cant even fly-

Penguins: HEY!

K. Julien: -all dey can do is swim & slide by-

Penguins: No duh

K. Julien: dey eat some foul smelling fishes dat I dont even like-

Penguins: YOUR. A. LEMUR.

K. Julien: so dis is my rap about de penguins dat dont fly.

DA455: Heh, that was accutally good

F T 113: Soo... Do you guys like my favorite fics? I have more! Tell me what you guy's think!

DA455: Yes we did like them *goes to the computer* TO READ!

Wild beast » by cuddles1234XD

DA455: AAAWWWWWW! X3

Skipper: *Facepalm* Those were the worst days of my life

What Makes a Penguin » by OrneryTexan

DA455: *Looking at Private* Hmmmmm, No Lance wouldint work for you

War Games by Esperata

Everyone: :'( *Crying*

The Tiny Tyrants » by 18wanda

Penguins: AAAhhhhh, Memory's :)

The Reason Why » by Eternally Ebony

Everyone (Except: The Penguins & Marlene): So that's why...

The Fizzy Dizzy Drink by Sandrei20

DA455: *Looks at penguins* You do know that you were drinking beer, right?

Penguins: O.O'''

Stamp on the Ground by Ninjagirly

DA455: *Singing Good* Stamp on the ground, Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump, Moving all aroun- *Notice people & animals staring* I know I sing horrible huh?

Everyone: O.O

Sneeky at the Meeting » by ponytail30527

DA455: Well... Marshal & Peanut will be happy to know that Skipper & Marlene DID get together & had kids...

Skipper's Skipper » by Skoolgrl09

DA455: WOW Tank's a-*Mouth gets covered*

Secret Operations » by ruthc93

DA455: GIVE ME A LOLLYPOP!

Rico: O.O'''' *Runs* AAAAHHHHHH!

DA455: Dang it, I wanted Lollypop :(

Roughing It » by 123cosmo4

DA455: WOW! *Looks at Private, Kowalski & Rico* You guys are HORRIBLE without Skipper

Private, Kowalski & Rico: Your NICE!

DA455: AWWW why THANK YOU! :D

Private, Kowalski & Rico:...

Renegade Royals » by CJzilla

DA455: NOOOOOO I do NOT need to see ANOTHER 'Royal' animal!

F T 113: I don't know if you know them but they are great!

F T 113: See ya! I'm of to bed now. *waves*

Everyone: Good Night! :)

DA455: Alright next:

AngleXDevil: Hi! I got good news to everyone and bad news to Julien. The good news is I am not evil so everyone won't get hurt or something, and the bad news is I will hurt Julien and Mort because I like it and I quiet hate ,let's go on to the dares:

AngelXDevil: Mort:I dare you to jump off the cliff

Mort: *Randomly jumps off a bulding... that was built near cliff*

Robin: e.O That was random

AngelXDevil: Julien:I dare you to sleep in the refrigerator one night.

Julien: I'd rather take my chance's with de cliff

DA455: TOO BAD! *Shoves him in a refrigerator & pushes him off the cliff that Mort jumped off of*

Doris: O.o WHY DID YOU DO THAT!

DA455: He said 'I'd rather take my chance's with the cliff' SO I pushed him off the cliff in the refigerator

All The Girls: I wounder how his doing

The Cliff

Julien:... That jerk pushed I de king off a cliff

Mort: *Opens the refrigederator* KING JUL-Oh CAKE! *Takes cake & paracute*

Julien: O.o WHERE DID YOU GET DE PARACUTE!

Mort: It was behind you *Bird takes paracute & cake* O.o *Turns to the birds direction & shakes his fist in the air* CURSE YOU BIRD THAT TOOK MY CAKE!

Julien: -_-

T Or D House

AngelXDevil: Private:don't mind if I dare him to eat many penut butter winkies as he want...

Private: 8D *Jumps in winkie pile* WINKIES! XD

DA455: Everyone in the kitchen...

Everyone: e.o *Looks at her*

DA455: Well SORRY if my stomach is hungry *Runs to the Closet* EVERYONE IN THE CLOSET!

Everyone else: *Runs in the closet*

DA455: Okay were sa-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT! *Point to a sign that say's "A couple of minutes later"*

Everyone: O.o Uhhh...*Change's Subject* I think Private passed out

DA455: *Looks at outside* Yep..

Everyone: *Walks out*

DA455: *Starts walking out while looking back at the sign* *Closes the door* That's so creepy...

AngelXDevil: So thats all...oh, I almost forgot..everyone can have cookies that I bake and no,Julien and Mort cannot have cookies.

DA455: JAY! Next:

privateismine: OMG! I didn't know that you updated it so quickly! I didn't even notice! Well truth, dares, and winkies coming at ya!

Private: WINKIES!

DA455: PRIVATE!

privateismine: Truth- Rico: Why can you talk?

Rico: Well I could talk just fine until SOMEBODY hit me with her hammer

Bomb: I said it was an accident!

Sophie: *Rolls her eyes* Oh brother, Kowalski was nice enough to make him a braclet that can make him talk

DA455: Oh really I thought rico-Moving on

privateismine: Bomb: Why is your name Bomb?

Bomb: Well my name would of have been 'Sam' if SOMEBODY didint put a bomb in my face

Rico: AT LEAST YOU CAN TALK!

DA455: *Whispers to Sophie* I now see what you have to go through

Sophie: Your glad that you dont have to deal with it 24/7

privateismine: Private: Isn't it convientant that your daughter's name starts with a P?

Private: O.O I just barly notice that to

DA455: -_- Really?...

privateismine: Skipper: Why do your kids' names start with an R?

Skipper: Well I chose 'Robin' Because it's mysterious

Marlene: & I chose 'Rose' Because it's nice & beaitiful...except those thorn's that poke you...

DA455: RRRRRiiiiggghhht

privateismine: Dares- Kowalski: Start every sentence with a different letter going in alphabetical order. (Ex: Apples are good. Being a penguin is good. Cats are scary...)

Kowalski: AWWW but I dont want to

DA455: Good! :) your off to a good start

Kowalski: But why?

DA455: There you go keep going :)

Kowalski: Cant I just talk normally

DA455: No you cant

Kowalski: I-

DA455: EEEHHHH! *Points at Kowalski* YOU SAID 'I' THAT'S NOT THE NEXT LETTER!

Kowaksi:...

privateismine: Rico: Blow up Las Angelas!

Rico: *reading a newspaper*

DA455: O.o WHO READS NEWSPAPER THESE DAYS!

Sophie: No one *Pulls down newspaper* except people (or animals) that want to read the newspaper

Rico: That's right *Pulls out a remote* I was just fixing this *Pushes the button*

DA455:...Good thing everyone was out of town

privateismine: Skipper: More manuel labor! You and your kids rebuild the city!

Rose & Robin: O.O''''' I just remembered that I had to- *Runs* AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Skipper: *grabs them* Oh no you dont *Drags them to las angeles ruins*

Rose & Robin: *look's at there mom, whispering* Help me

Marlene: *Holds up a white board that said 'Good luck :)'*

Rose & Robin: O.O

DA455: *See's the 'Couple Mintues Later' sign again* seriosly that is creeping me out

A couple of minutes later

Rose & Robin: *Knocked out*

privateismine: Everyone: WINKIES!

Everyone: WINKIES! X3

Rose & Robin: *Wake up* IM UP!

privateismine: Winkies- Private: You and your family are EPIC FAILS! (Priavte & famly: HEY!) No winkies for any of you! (Private & family: :'( *Sad face*)

priavteismine: Rico: You and your family are EPIC WINS! (Rico & family: WOOT! :3) Take Private's family's winkies!

Rico: *Takes Private's winkies*

DA455: Oh your dead

Rico:? Huh?-

Private: THAT'S MY WINKIE RICO! *Tackels Rico to the ground punching him*

Rico: *Punching back*

Lucas: We could watch them :)

Jenny: *Puts flipper under her chin (if penguin/dolphin have one)* Hmmm, tempting, but that would violate the normal penguin code

Lucas: Oh yeah

DA455: OKAY LOVEBIRDS BREAK IT UP! *Pulls Private off of Rico*

Private: *Trying to get out* WAIT TELL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU RICO!

Rico: O.o

DA455: Anywayyyy... Bye :)

Everyone: Bye :)


	5. I have a gun near my face

************************************************************

****************************************

****

ENJOY! X3

* * *

DA455: *Asleep*

Everyone:...

Angel: Wait *Whispers in Julien's ear*

Julien: :) *Goes & get's Eggo's out of the freezer*

DA455: *Wakes up* LEGGO MY EGGO! *Chases Julien*

Julien: O.O *Start's running* AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Angela:...Uh Okaaayy

Privateismine: XD Awesome chapter!

DA455: *Finally has the eggo's* Thank you :3

Privateismine: Okay more truths and dares.

Truths- Kowalski: If you had to choose between being Justin Bieber's pet or living as a computer virus, what would you choose? Why?

Kowalski (Still on the ABC dare): Dont want to be JB's pet so: computer virus

DA455: ? Why?

Kowalski: Even though I can be JB's i'd rather be a computer virus

Privateismine: Skipper: If you found out that your kids were spys for Blowhole, how wouuld you feel?

Rose & Robin: I wish your didint say that *Start's to run*

Skipper: *Catches them in a cage*

Rose: Why does this always happen *Looks at the sky* WHY!

Skipper: *Stomping toward's them*

Rose & Robin: *Gulps & cowards in fear*

Scream's echo the room as you can here Skipper slapping the kids REAPEATALLY!

DA455: Ow

Privateismine: Private: How come you never answer my calls?

Private: ? What? I dont have a phone?

Angela: Yes you do it's in Rico's stomach

Private: *Turns to Rico* FIRST you steal my winkies THEN you steal MY phone, That is some messed up chiz Rico *Takes out flipper* Give it

Rico: *Grumbles & Spit's out phone*

Private: Thank you *Check's phone* WOW 100 missed call's *Calls back*

Privateismine: Dares-

Everyone except the lemurs: WATER BALLOON FIGHT! There will be two teams: Team Winkies Rule and Team Science Explosion. Skipper's and Private's families are on Winkies Rule. Kowalski's and Rico's are on the other. (Hehe, Science Explosion uses grenades instead of water balloons XD)

DA455: Oh this is NOT gonna end well

Skipper: *Mad at his kids still*

Private: Okay team let's show them what we can do

Team Winkies Rule: YEAH!

Rico: They dont stand a chance

Kowalski: Everybody ready

Team Science Explosion: YEAH!

Angel: Ready? Set? GO!

DA455: *See's the sign* AAAHHHHH! it's back

Couple of minutes later (Winner: Team Winkies Rule...I dont know how that happened)

DA455: WOW

Everyone else: Uh-huh

Privateismine: Lemurs: You guys must fight until one person is standing!

Alex: Bad news Julien & Mort got hurt from jumping off the cliff so I guess that leave's Maurice the WINNER!

Julien: Dammit

Mort: YAY! :)

DA455: v.v Oh Mort...Next

F T 113: Awesome chapter!

DA455: Thank you :)

F T 113: I dare everyone to have a dance with Julien, Skipper you shall breakdance only(again). It never gets old!

Skipper: Curse you foxtamer113! *Breaks dance*

Everyone (Except Julien & Mort): *Dancing*

C.O.M.L: Couple Of Minutes later

F T 113: K. Julien, nice rap! Now I dare you to make a rap about DA455!

DA455: Oh greeeeat

K. Julien: Hmmmm...Oh I have one, MAURICE give me a beat! :)

Maurice: *Bangs Mort's head twice* *Start's to beat box*

K. Julien: DA455 make us go through pain-

DA455: That's true :)

K. Julien:-She's always crazy & insane-

DA455: That's true also

K. Julien:-She's also nice & caring-

DA455: Yep :)

K. Julien:-But get on her bad side & she can be a real bad person to meet

DA455: All of those are true :D except the last part didint make any seanse

K. Julien: *In a monster truck* IT DOESINT HAVE TO I HAVE A MONSTER TRUCK! *Drives away*

DA455: e.o Okay?

F T 113: Skipper... Do you really hate breakdancing? I mean you could infuse breakdancing into your fighting style to make it more unpredictable!

Skipper: NOW you tell me...

F T 113: Who's injured? I'll heal them!

DA455: Julien & Mort are hurt from jumping off the cliff... But you healed them so there fine :)

Julien: YAY! I can shake my kingly booty again

Mort: & I can hug de feet again

Julien: MORT! NO TOUCHING DE ROYAL FEET! *Kick's Mort off*

DA455: Oh brother...

F T 113: Everyone... Have you watch the new episodes of PoM? What do you think of 'The Officer X factor' and 'Love Hurts'?

DA455: WHAT! I MISSED TWO SHOW'S! *Put a gun near her face*

Alex: WOAH! That's to extream!

Angel: Put the gun down

DA455: NO! NOT UNTIL SOMEONE TELLS ME TO PUT THE GUN DOWN!

Angela: Well she's out until someone dare's her to put down the gun

F T 113: Hey guys! I have 2 bags, 1 bag is full of winkies the other bag is full of popcorn, which do you choose? If you choose the winkies, all must not blink for one hour! If you choose popcorn, all must talk while eating, WITHOUT choking, stuttering, or spitting, or eating it at once! Remember choose only one...

Everyone: Winkies *Eating winkies & not trying to blink*

Kid's: *Blink* Darn It!

Dad's: *Blink* Dammit!

Mom's: *Blink* Damn..

Patrick: *Not blinking*

DA455: What the-PATRICK THIS ISINT SPONGEBOB GET OUT!

Patrick: But I like it heeEEERRRRRRREEEEEE!

Angel: *Throws Patrick out & Closes the door*

DA455: Thanks Angel :)... But i still have the gun near my face

Everyone: We know

F T 113: Everybody(except Skipper) try to copy Skippers' dance in the episode 'Out of the Groove' It's a classic!

Everyone (Except Skipper & DA455): *Start to dance like Skipper in "Out of the Groove"

Alex: *Still dancing* Julien can dance fine with it because that was HIS groove

F T 113: Here a buffet fit for a King!

DA455: *STILL has the gun near her face* Thank's see next time

Everyone: *Stop dancing* Bye :)


	6. I Hope This Makes You Laugh :D

**ENJOY! X3**

**IM SOOOOOO SORRRRYYYYY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! D'X I PROMISE THAT I WILL BE SUPER FUNNEY (If that is possible) IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

DA455: HELLLOOOZZZZ! X3

Kowalski: For some reason I have a feeling that THIS is not gonna be good.

DA455: AAAANNNND your right Kowalski! FIRST!

AnnaConda1209: I dare Private to be my pet for a day because he's awesome! Im going to take him with me to the mall because the only friends I have that will go with me say that Im too skinny and I look ugly in everything. :( My friends suck. *Epic sad face*

DA455: THAT is some messed up chiz! *Pushes Private towords you and puts a collar & leash on him*

Priavte: O.O WHAT are you doing! ?

DA455: PRIVATE! Do this for the people that love you!

Priavte: WHAT PEOPLE!

Angela & Penny: HEY!

Private: Besides them!

Angela: Nice save...

Private: :) Thank you..

Angela: -_-

DA455: *Pushes him to a portal*

Lucas: *Points at portal* WERE did THAT come from!

DA455: Ebay! *Pushes Private through portal* He will be with you in a moment!

AnnaConda1209: Kowalski gets science stuff from a government lab and must build me new friends!

DA455: OKAY! :D *Pulls a rope*

Kowalski: ?...O.O *Jumps out of the way* HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO BUY THIS!

DA455: O.O Im supposed to buy it? !

Angel: *Facepalm*

Kowalski:...I'll get started *Goes to his lab with the government's science stuff*

AnnaConda1209: Skipper is never allowed to hit his kids again. Then he has to apologize to them!

Skipper: I do it out LOVE!

Marlene: WHAT part does slapping someone means that you love them!

Skipper:...*Slaps Marlene*

Marlene: e.O *Slaps Skipper back*

Skipper: Seee you love me :) & im soryayay

Rose: Your soryayay?

Skipper: Im sorryueiaoa

Robin:...I dont understand...

Skipper: Im serouganina

Marlene: He's trying to say he's sorry...

Robin & Rose:...:) *Hugs there dad* We forgive you :)

Skipper: O.O...:) *Hugs them back*

Everyone: AWWWWWW :D

Skipper: *points at everyone* NO ONE SAW THIS!

AnnaConda1209: Rico gets to do whatever he wants!

Rico: YAY! *Runs out the door*

Sophie:...3

Bomb:...2

Sophie & Bomb:...1

*A HUGE explosin from the ocean*

Cosmic:...Wont this cause a tsunami?...

Everyone:...O.O OH CRAP!

*From far away*

DA455: HOLY CHIZ! Looks like we'll have to continue here...

Everyone: Greeeaatt

Rico: *Comes back*

Bomb: DAD! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!

Rico: ? Do what? I went to get some Oreo's...Ahhh Oreo's :)

DA455: O.o Then...who did THAT!

Everyone: *Shrug*

DA455: Umm next,

CutiePie29: XDDD Can't... Stop... Laughing! Dares-

Robin and Rose: Beat up your dad! How dare he!

Skipper: Wait?...WHAT!

Robin and Rose: *Grabs there dad by his flippers* We do this out of love :)

Skipper: Ah crap :\

Robin and Rose: *Pull him away*

CutiePie29: Kowalski: Put on a blue dress and throw water on Angela. Then say "The witch will start to melt!"

Kowalski: *Shrugs* Meh *Puts on blue dress and throws water on Angela*

Angela: e.O

Kowalski: THE WITCH WILL START TO MELT! *Runs*

Angela: KOWALSKIIIIIIII! *Chases him*

CutiePie29: Kowalski's kids: You have to run around singing "Doris stinks and has bad taste, She chosen Kowalski, the stupid nut case! Blowhole's cool and he rocks he makes Skipper smell stinky socks." You guys have to do this over and over.

Mark and Jenny: *Runs around everyone* Doris stinks and has bad taste, She chosen Kowalski, the stupid nut case! Blowhole's cool and he rocks he makes Skipper smell stinky socks. *Keeps reapeting*

Doris:...Im gonna kill them...

CutiePie29: Penny: Go skydiving!

Penny: o.o But...I cant fly...

Everyone: o.O

DA455: YOUR A VAMP-PENGUIN! and besides if you go skydiving you will have a paracute :/

Penny: I know but I wanna try flying without the paracute...but the only way I can fly is when I turn 15

DA455:...Just paracute off the plane

Penny: Fine *Goes to plane*

CutiePie29: Angela: Shoot spit balls at Alex and Angel

Alex and Angel: WHAT! *Get Spitballed* ANGELAAAAAAA! *Chase after her*

CutiePie29: Blowhole: Give everyone pancakes!

Blowhole: CURSES! *Sigh* I'll be back *Walks away*

DA455: YAYZ! Pancakes! :D Next,

F T 113: Since alot of people are injured here, I'll heal everybody in every review

Everyone that has been hurt: IV'E BEEN HEALED! :D

F T 113: Okay! What were going to do is a paintball war! The teams wil be Team Skipper, team lemurs and team DA455(No using author powers)! Everybody, choose your teams!

DA455: I'll take the kids!

Kids: Wait, WHAT?

Lucas: *Runs to Doris (Mom)* I DONT WANNA GO WITH HER! SHE'S CRAZY!

DA455: It's true :D

Doris: Sorry Lucas but you have to go

Lucas: But-

Doris: Do it or i'll tell everyone your little secret!

Lucas: O.o' YOU PROMISED!

Doris: I HAD MY FLIPPERS CROSSED!

Lucas:...FINE! *Walks over to me*

Kowalski: *Lean's to Doris* What IS his secret?

Doris: You dont wanna know

Skipper: I take my team, Doris, Kitka, Marlene and I hate to say this but...Blowhole

Julien:...I take everyone else *Looks at Angel* Esspecially you :)

Angel: *Sweatdrop*

~~~~~~0~~~~~

*Winner: Team Lemur's (...They had Angel on there side I totally forgot how strong ((Even though she doesint look like it)), pretty and has amazing capabilaty's she is)*

F T 113: That was the most dangerous paintball match I'd ever seen! O_o

~~~~~~0~~~~~~~

F T 113: Skipper! How's it going trying to infuse breakdancing to your fighting style?

Skipper: Going good but for some wierd reason I keep hitting Rico behind his head..

F T 113: Kowalski... I have a dare for you... I want you to make Skippers' coffee machine make only decaf!

Skipper: *Grabs Kowalski and starts to shake him back and foward* DON'T DO IT KOWALKSI! I WILL BAN YOU FROM SEEING ANYONE EVER AGAIN!

Kowlaski: Yeah right, how?

Skipper:...I will sneak into your room at night put a pillow over your face until you stop kicking!

Kowalski: O.o'

Everyone:...

Rose:...Well

Kowalski:...Im scared...

Marlene: Skipper let go of Kowalski so he could do his dare

Skipper:...*Lets go of Kowlaski* Fine...

Kowalski: *Runs away to finish dare*

F T 113: Skipper, You are free to beat up any person there, except for me!

Skipper: When Kowalski comes back i'll beat him up

DA455:...Poor, Poor Kowalski

F T 113: Awww... You didn't watch the new episodes? How about the episodes 'Whispers and Coups' and 'Brush with Danger' And don't try a suiside act!

DA455: I saw those :) for "Whispers and Coups" I think it was nice and for "Brush with Danger" I laughed when I saw the penguins doing disco then I felt bad for Bert when that artsist lady didint like most of his work :(

F T 113: Well bye! Here some chips with dips!

DA455: *Le Gasp!* Chips and Dips! :D Next...Oh it's a letter of some sort, Let's see *Read's it aloud*

megeriffic: KOWALSKI IS MARRIED! HE HAD CHILDREN! Epic O.O

IF YOU MARRIED DORRIS... THAN I SHALL LET KAM LOOSE AND CHASE YOU TO YOUR GRAVE!

Kam: wow! I am actually cool with that!

Me: I know!

Kam: I have always hated Dorris! She went on a date with Jasper!

Me: I know... WAIT! YOU ARE STILL IN LOVE WITH JASPER!

Kam: No! I hate him! I just also hate Dorris. Manely because she is a dolphin and I hate dolphins after my encounter with blowhole! Speeking about Blowhole... I get to beat him up too!

Me: OKAY! Ps to all you people out there who read my stories, I am giving you a sneak peek for Kam Book 3 by telling you about Jasper!

Kam: Peace! Hehehehehehe... I know how much that bothers Skipper... WAIT! I am anti-hippie too! Why did I do that Hippie peace thing! What is happining to me!

Me: O.O ...

DA455:...Huh?

Skipper: EWIE! You THAT word!

Everyone:...

Mort: Akword...

DA455:...Next :D

xXYellow PUMA girlXx: coool truth or dares awsome

DARES

xXYellow PUMA girlXx: skipper:i have to tell you this EVERY TIME YOU SLAP YOUR KIDS THEY GET MORE RETARDED!

Skipper: REALLY!

Rose and Robin: It could happen :)

xXYellow PUMA girlXx: mort:kill yourself (i just plain hate you)

Mort: I like killing myself :D *Runs into something sharp*

DA455: MORT, NO! *Covers eye's* To late...

Kids: AGHHHHHHH-*Faint*

Parents (Except: Me, Angel, Alex and Angela): OMG!

xXYellow PUMA girlXx: julien:let demonizedangel455 be the ruler(king/queen)

DA455: *Holds arm out* HAnd over the crown

Julien:...NO! *Holds crown* I dont wanna!

Angel: JULIEN! GIVE HER THE CROWN!

Julien: *Grumbles* FINE! *Hands over crown* TAKE IT BEFOR I CHANGE MY MIND!

DA455: Thank you :)

xXYellow PUMA girlXx: maruice:sing everywere i go by hollywood undead (if the song is allowed because it is vulgar*dirty*)

DA455:...Well, No it's not aloowed sorry :( *Holds hands up* DONT KILL ME!

xXYellow PUMA girlXx: rico:get your ** kicked by evil flippy from happy tree friends(lol i love evil flippy but im not a fangirl lol)then get your ** kicked by bayonetta (from the game bayonetta) and then get roundhouse kicked by CHUCK NORRIS! *DUN DUN DUUUUN!*

Rico: WHAT!

Private: Who's Flippy?

*Wall breaks out of nowere*

Everyone: O.O *Look's at broken wall*

*Chuck Norris, Bayonetta and Flippy (Not Evil Or Evil Flippy or Fliqpy...Yet :D) walk's in*

DA455: You see that green bear in an army suit *Point's at Flippy* That's Flippy...

Penny: AWWWW! But he's SOOOOOOO cute! X3

DA455: Yeah, right NOW he looks nice and adorable, but watch this. FLIPPY! DEAD BODY!

Flippy: O.O *Eyes turn from black to yellow and teeth turn from buckteeth to sharp teeth and takes out bowie knife*

Everyone: O.O' HOLY CRAP!

DA455: Okay look you just have to hurt him *Points at Rico* NOT kill him...alright :)

Chuck Norris, Bayonetta and Evil:...Fine

Minutes Later (Or M.L):10 minutes later

DA455: Will you get out of here!

M.L: Nah im good :)

DA455: *Grumbles* Anyway...Thank you...I guess...

C.N., Bayonetta and Evil: See yah...*Leaves*

xXYellow PUMA girlXx: kowalski:sing *barfs*justin bieber baby *barfs ALOT*

Da455: Oh HECK nah! I will NEVER put THAT on here EVA!

xXYellow PUMA girlXx: skipper:go team up with chuck norris and kill the rat king&

Skipper: Alright *Gets a shotgun* Lets go *Walk out the door*

DA455:...Okay...

xXYellow PUMA girlXx: private: eat ten billion winkies and do the funny ** fire truck thing when you acted like a fire truck when you saw a scorca(or whatever) and then ride the tilt-a-whirl that you ride at MayDays in clinton illinois (it is awsome!) and when riding it say i feel like a candy wrapper in an upgraph

Private: *Sighs* Okay

M.L: 10 seconds later

Private: *K.O'ed*

DA455:...Next,

Byakuyafan1: Im boored! I wanna the story dangit!

DA455: And you are :D

Byakuyafan1: skipper, u suck at dancin u embarass me! Why?

Skipper: Im getting better!...Sorta...

Byakuyafan1: kowalski i have candy for u here! *hands him candy*

Kowalski: C-C-CANDY! *Takes candy and stuffs it in his beak*

Jenny: So THAT'S were I get my candyu addiction from...

Byakuyafan1: "slaps skipper" how dare u slap ur own kids! Idare the kids to slap u till u yell so loud,even las angelas can here u!

Rose and Robin: Like we said before *Takes there dad by his flippers* We do this out of love :) *Start's dragging him away*

Skipper: I have GOT to learn to keep my beak shut!

Everyone: Yes, Yes you do :)

Byakuyafan1: mort -kkuuuun! I love u!

Mort: I luvvv u two :D

Byakuyafan1: Julien i dare u to read the story winning skipper and look for other skipper and julien,things there was one ehere u two kiss! Eeew!

Julien and Skipper: WHAT! *Go to computer*

M.L: 5 seconds later :/...To tell you the truth im not getting paid here...

Julien and Skipper: *Runs out of the room* EWWWWWWWW!

DA455:...MMMMMMK some people said to put the gun down and I already saw the two episodes "Love Hurts" and "The Officer X Factor" :) I liked both :D Anyway, see you next time :) BYE!

Everyone: Bye :)


End file.
